(Let Me) Be Your Dependent
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Penyiksaan ini tak akan pernah berakhir seperti kisah Cinderella. entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini, mungkin seumur hidupku! atau... hanya Kami Sama yang tahu bagaimana takdirku.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be Your Dependent

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: cruelty, typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), Sakura's POV, bagi yang lagi makan,minum atau kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan hal tersebut,mohon jangan dulu dibaca(yg nekat,shine gak tanggungjawab loh), and so many more.

Judul romantis, belum tentu isi serupa.

Juga, ini adalah chap hadiah ulang tahun ke 3 (seandainya masih hidup) untuk adik kesayanganku, Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Kakkoi Neko Amgo. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi adik dan bukan peliharaanku. Sediakan satu tempat untuk kita semua di surga sana ya, shine…

N

Ohisashiburi desu... Hiatus sebulan setengah lebih membuat shine merasa bogosippeo...

And this is it

,

,

,

"KYAAAAAAAAAA UCHIHA _SAN_ , _AISHITERU YO_ "

"UCHIHA _KUN_ , JADILAH SUAMIKU"

"SASUKE _SAN_... KYAAAAAAAAAAAA... _KAKKOI_..."

"SASUKE _SENPAI_ IIII... AKU BERSALAH KARENA TELAH JATUH CINTA PADAMU, MAKA JADIKANLAH AKU BUDAKMUUUU... WAAA..."

"UCHIHA _SENPAI_ , HUKUMLAH AKUUUU... KYAAAAAAA..."

" _TEME_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... CEPAT BAYAR UTANGMU"

Seketika teriakan dan jeritan histeris berisik pun berhenti. Semua menatap kaget, bosan, jengkel, marah, biasa saja, dan banyak lagi kearah si Uzumaki kuning yang malah nyengir lebar.

Satu kata, ' _URUSAI_ '

Apa?! Tidak tidak, aku tak punya niat samasekali dengan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lebih baik pulang cepat, rumah dan isinya menungguku.

,

,

"Hari ini sebelas detik eh?! Sudah mulai berani rupanya?! Kau pikir ini rumahmu? Kau. Hanya. Numpang. Disini. Kalau besok terlambat lagi, makan malam, whussssh" gadis atau wanita entahlah didepanku ini menggerakkan tangan kirinya seperti menerbangkan pesawat

Apa katamu? 'Numpang'? Kau berani mengancamku? Hei rendahan, sebaiknya kau bercermin dulu. Kau dan ibumulah yang hanya numpang disini.

"Oh, upik _pink_ sudah pulang? Kali ini rekor apa yang sudah kau capai?!"

"Terlambat sebelas detik, _Kaa san_. Dan, ia mulai berani memandang calon suamiku dengan tatapan penuh cinta?"

Tatapan. Penuh. Cinta. Hah? Apa, Itu. Tadi?! Memang siapa maksudnya?! Dasar gila.

"Dia sudah berani menatap Uchiha _kun_ dengan wajah merona" tudingnya

Kutatap dia bosan. Aku masih punya banyak piring yang harus dicuci dan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang harus diberi makan, wah aku ingat kemarin berjanji akan memberikan Lee hidangan spesial.

"Jadi, kau berani menyukainya ya?!"

Rambutku dijambak keatas

"Aa'"

'Jangan pernah coba-coba menyukainya' jambakannya semakin kuat "Atau kau akan kkhekkkkkkh" tangannya seakan pisau yang akan memotong leherku

Sedari tadi aku tak mengeluarkan suara(hanya jeritan kecil), ya, aku punya alasan yang cukup menyedihkan untuk ini.

Hey, bukan, bukan karena aku bisu.

Itu karena-

"Tak bisa melawan heh? Membantah? Menyela? Menjawab? Ka. Si. Han. Andai kemarin kau mau memakai bedak bekasku yang jatuh dilantai, kau tak akan jadi seperti ini. Akhirnya kau harus merasakan penderitaan ini selama sebulan penuh"

Mulutku dijahit

Tapi, tunggu dulu, ini tak sekejam yang kalian kira. Mulutku memang dijahit, tapi... Ng, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Terlalu rumit. Mungkin kita bisa membahasnya lain kali.

,

,

,

"LEE... Ckckckckckckck... Aku punya hadiah untukmu... Cepat kemari"

Biar kujelaskan, suara ini bukan berasal dari mulutku, tapi dari _tape recorder_ tua peninggalan kakekku. Ini sudah kurekam sejak seminggu sebelum hukuman bodoh ini dijatuhkan padaku.

Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Karena, aku punya kemampuan meramal apa yang akan terjadi tujuh hari setelahnya. Hanya samar terlihat sih, tapi setelah berlatih terus, aku mulai bisa meramal hampir seperlima hari. Mungkin lima jam bisa kulihat dalam waktu setengah menit, itu kalau kupercepat. Hebat bukan?!

Masih penasaran dengan mulutku yang dijahit?! Sabar, akan kuceritakan di bagian selanjutnya.

Sreek

"Aa'"

"Ouw apakah sakit?! Perih? Minta berhenti?!"

Aw, sakit sekali. _Kami sama_ , kumohon berilah gadis kurang ajar ini azab. Hiks, aku sangat bosan disiksa begini.

 _Tou san_ , mungkin kalau kau disini, aku tak akan merasa seperti ini. Kalau bisa kuputar waktu, aku ingin kita bersama lagi, _Kaa san_ juga.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Membuang uang hanya untuk membeli makanan kucing eh?! Kau pikir uang siapa yang kau gunakan hah?! Kurang ajar, bahkan aku saja tak mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli barang mahal ini" tarikan pada rambutku semakin kuat

Hng, aku tahu alasannya selalu menarik rambutku, ia iri pada rambutku yang berwarna unik. Sedangkan miliknya?! Biasa saja. Bahkan terkesan bermodel lama dan jadul.

Lalu aku membalik bungkusan makanan kucing dan menunjukkan harganya

"Aku tak peduli. Kau harus dihukum lusa malam. Khuhuhuhu, ini sudah kurencanakan sejak lama, aku tak menyangka akan melakukannya denganmu" Melepaskan jambakannya, lalu mundur sedikit. Berhenti dan sekarang menatapku- bukan, tapi sekujur tubuhku dari atas kebawah berulang-ulang. "Kau punya tubuh yang indah, Saki. Bagaimana kalau aku menghiasnya agar lebih indah dari yang pernah kau bayangkan?!"

Tidak, aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah. Aku tahu maksudmu, aku kenal kau dengan baik. Kau itu, kau, kau, kau, aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

,

,

,

Sebaiknya aku berterimakasih pada pak pos yang sudah berjasa mengantarkan kiriman untuk gadis yang sudah menyiksaku tadi. Karena beliau, gadis laknat itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku dengan berjingkrak gembira. Hiy, jijik aku melihatnya.

Tapi kok Lee tidak kelihatan sedari tadi?! Oh ya, aku ingat tadi ada nenek sihir disini. Jadi pasti Lee bersembunyi agar tak dijadikan santapan malam(aku tak bercanda tentang ini)

"LEE... Ckckckckckckck... Aku punya hadiah untukmu... Cepat kemari"

Kuputar kembali rekaman yang tadi

"Ngaaung... Miaw..." ooh lucunya

'Kau harus pergi selama seminggu atau kau akan dibakar habis minggu depan' bisikku super duper pelan dan susah payah

"Miaaaaw..." Lee malah berguling dan menggaruk-garuk rambutku yang menggantung didekatnya saat aku berbisik ditelinga kecilnya

Uuuhh... Lucunya, sayang sekali aku harus berpisah dengannya selama dua minggu.

Ya, aku baru saja melihat ramalan untuk minggu depan hari ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat pada hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, dan(atau) Senin. Dan sekarang hari kamis. Bukankah itu sudah cukup banyak?! Saat pertama kali menyadari kemampuanku, aku hanya bisa melihat pada hari Sabtu. Dan hanya setengah jam dengan waktu melihat tiga jam. Bersyukur saat itu aku masih kecil dan bahagia duduk di kamar sendirian dengan konsentrasi setengah penuh.

 _Kami sama_ memang sangat adil. Saat aku setiap harinya disiksa, kelebihanku malah semakin tajam. Terimakasih banyak, _Kami sama_.

,

,

,

Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini ke hari selanjutnya

"Haruno _san_ , atributmu tak benar. Cepat lapor pada Uchiha _sama_ , atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini"

"Hng" maafkan aku, _senpai_. Aku hanya bisa menjawab sesingkat itu. Bukan maksudku untuk kurang ajar, tapi, tolong mengertilah.

"Dasar _kouhai_ kurang ajar" ujar yang lain

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya

Lalu secepat kilat aku ber _ojigi_ sedalam mungkin mengganti kalimat maafku

"Hhhh, sudahlah, aku paham apa yang terjadi padamu. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kau akan mendengar gumamanku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf"

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku dan menatap orang didepanku ini bosan

Gumaman konon?! Gumaman apa yang sekeras itu?!

Aku ber _ojigi_ kembali, namun lebih pelan menandakan aku akan pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda didepanku ini

"Hati-hati saat bicara dengan _teme_ , dia tak bisa menoleransi alibimu" teriak yang tadi katanya bergumam

Aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berwajah rupawan, si bungsu dari keluarga kaya dan berotak encer, dingin dan selalu bertatapan menusuk, idola para gadis(termasuk saudara(hoeekk) tiriku), dan kakak kelas dua yang memiliki dua kepribadian(bisa sangat berandal, tapi bisa juga sangat disiplin).

Tak sulit menemukannya, cari saja lingkaran berlapis tebal para gadis, ditengahnya ada orang yang kau cari. Tapi, rintangan untuk menemuinya cukup sulit. Kau harus menerima ditatap sinis, dihina dina, dioper bagai bola basket, dijambak kuat bahkan bisa sampai rontok segenggam, bahkan ditampar juga bisa.

Belum lagi perlakuan istimewa dari si target yang akan membuatmu ditertawakan habis-habisan. Bagus kalau dilirik, kalau didengar saja tidak dan dianggap arwah tembus pandang?! Bisa merah wajahmu. Alasannya?! Marah, emosi memuncak, atau malu.

Bersyukurlah sekarang lingkaran berlapis tebal itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tipis. Tapi tetap saja semuanya adalah gadis-gadis jalang yang- aku yakin akan disiksa sebelum sampai pada tujuanku.

Tujuh

Lima

Tiga

Sampai

"Oh, pengikut Kakashi _sensei_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Mau tak mau harus kujawab

Aku menunjuk orang yang sekitar dua meter didepanku

"Untuk?"

Sekarang jari telunjukku berubah menunjuk sekujur tubuhku dari atas kebawah bergantian

"Kau harus melewati kami dulu"

Ya, dulu, bukan sekarang.

 _Ojigi_ pelan lalu maju menghiraukan ucapan kakak kelas tadi

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, rambutku dijambak seakan ingin meremasnya hingga tipis.

"Aku bicara padamu dan dengan kurang ajarnya kau menghiraukanku?! Mau kulaporkan hah?!"

Yang lain bergabung dan ada yang menarik papan nama besar bertuliskan T _he crazy duplicate of Kakashi sensei_ hingga leherku serasa dicekik kuat, yang lain menampar, melempari bajuku dengan lumpur disana, dan ada pula yang melempari wajahku dengan batu berukuran satu kepal tangan bayi seumur dua tahun.

Bau anyir dan agak karat tercium jelas. Air mataku masih setia tertahan. Tak ada dipelupuk mataku seakan sedang diproduksi dengan waktu yang sangat lama.

Tahan saki, ini demi melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Tapi, semakin lama semakin menyiksa. Semua perlakuan mereka bagai psikopat saja.

Tap

Sekuat tenaga kulangkahkan kakiku menuju target didepan sana.

"Uhuk"

Rasa karat itu sangat tajam dilidahku. Mulutku dijahit dan entah bagaimana membuang darah yang sudah terkumpul didalam sini. Bahkan sudah ada yang keluar dari sela-selanya.

"HENTIKAN" suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. " _TEME_ , KAU KETERLALUAN"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya. Oh, baru sadar sekarang, sedari tadi ia membaca buku berjudul 'Hurt _or(is) Comfort_ '

Tiga kata, buku para psikopat.

"Seorang gadis berkebutuhan khusus datang dengan susah payah dan kau membiarkan saja fans bodohmu ini menyiksanya hingga tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka seperti ini. Manusia atau iblis kau ini?! Keterlaluan"

Berkebutuhan. Khusus?! Ish, sembarangan saja. Aku ini normal tahu tidak _senpai_? Bukan bodoh, tapi psikopat lebih cocok.

"Kuantar ke UKS" aku dibopong menjauh

Aku berhenti

Yang membopong juga ikutan

Aku menggeleng lalu ber _ojigi_ lebih dalam daripada saat berpisah tadi

"Tapi kau sudah babak belur"

 _Ojigi_ lagi, menggeleng lalu melanjutkan tujuan awalku.

Sekarang tak ada penyiksaan padaku, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 _Ojigi_ dalam-dalam saat sampai didepan tujuanku

Sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit lagi saat menegakkan tubuhku

"Atribut yang ia pakai tak lengkap, tak memakai pita indigo dan kuning secara berurutan dan papan nama tak sampai 40 senti panjangnya"

"Kau bersalah. Hukumanmu, lompat kodok keliling lapangan seratus kali"

"KAU GILA SASUKE! PANJANG LAPANGAN ITU SEPERTIGA KILOMETER. SERATUS KALI?! LOMPAT KODOK?! DIMANA HATIMU HAH?!"

"Hilang" entah itu jawaban untuk kalimat pemuda pirang dibelakang yang mana

"Lihat keadaannya! Semua ini gara-gara kau. Kalau kau tak punya fans gila ini, aku tak mungkin keberatan dengan hukumannya" nada bicaranya mulai agak tenang. "75 saja"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, kebutuhan khusus, ingat?!"

"99"

"Pelit sekali. 80"

"100"

"Kenapa dinaikkan lagi?!"

"85 sajalah"

Hng, cerita ini akan penuh dengan perdebatan mereka. Entah apa pentingnya.

"50 ya?! Kasihan dia"

"150"

"TIDAK BISA. Kalau kau berani melewati tujuh puluh, aku akan membongkar rahasiamu kalau kau itu- HMP..."

Shine:kau itu apa hayooo?!

BTtS

"55"

"Tidak boleh"

"43"

"Tidak bo- oh, o-oke. Rahasiamu, terjaga" ia berakting meresleting mulutnya

Huh, jangan mengejekku. Dasar pirang _senpai_.

Sebelum perdebatan tawar menawar har- hitungan berapa kali memutar lapangan, para Sasu fans sudah bubar karena diusir oleh pirang _senpai._

Meskipun aku tahu ada beberapa yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Untuk?! Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku.

"Tapi dilakukannya besok saja ya? Kasihan dia"

"Tidak. Tawar menawar sudah selesai"

"Hey, lihat dulu kondisinya"

Si Uchiha bungsu meninggalkan kami berdua

"Boleh YA?!" yang ditanya berbalik lalu memandang kami dingin, sangat dingin. Dan tatapannya kini mengarah padaku, yang terlihat sangat menusuk. Ow, aku sedikit takut.

"S-S-S-Sepperti- nya tidak. Maafkan aku, Haruno _chan_. Semua ini tak mungkin terjadi kalau aku menemanimu menemui _teme_. Oh, aku yang selalu mengabsen kalian setiap hari, ingat?! Jadi namamu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku" hey, bahkan aku tak menanyakan hal itu loh!

"Kutemani ya?"

Menggeleng lalu ber _ojigi_ pelan seperti biasa, lalu meninggalkannya.

Lompat kodok keliling lapangan 43 kali ya?! Dan benda ini juga harus kupakai saat menjalani hukuman. Benda seberat 1 kilogram berwarna abu-abu yang bentuknya menyerupai huruf I balok. Ya, benar sekali, Barbel.

Kejam?! Antara ya atau tidak juga. Ini hanya tingkat hukuman _less than less_ versi Uchiha. Entah seberapa beratnya kalau tak ada kegiatan nego tadi.

,

,

"UHUK uhuk, hugggh" baru limabelas putaran dan kakiku sudah sangat lemas. Darah tak berhenti keluar dari sela mulutku meski hanya sedikit. Kepalaku pusing, wajahku terasa bagai kekurangan darah, padahal banyak sekali yang terkumpul dimulutku. Didalam sana?! Jangan tanya atau kalian semua akan muntah seharian.

Aku duduk di... Entah apa namanya, bentuknya seperti trotoar kecil tapi bukan untuk jalan. Mungkin tribun?! Dibawah pancaran sinar matahari jam duabelas yang saaanggatttttt terik.

Sedangkan dibelakangku duduk pemuda yang sudah menjatuhkan hukuman padaku. Ia duduk tenang dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca buku yang tadi.

'Huufftt rasanya mau muntah saja' semogaaaaa orang dibelakang sana tak mendengar bisikan keluhanku meski hanya satu huruf.

"Belum sampai setengah jalan sudah berhenti. Mau kuganti _push up_ dengan jari kelingking kiri hn?"

Didorong oleh kepanikan, tentu saja reflek aku berdiri dan melanjutkan lompat kodokku.

Uuuy... Lelaaaahhh... Sial sekali papan namaku dipotong sampai 32 senti. Dasar wanita kurang ajar.

Benar-benar kurang ajar ibu dan anak itu. Tak punya hubungan apapun denganku, tapi malah berkuasa bagai orang hebat saja.

Berpura-pura menikahi pamanku lalu membunuhnya. Dan sekarang membuatku bagai babu dirumahku sendiri?! Bersyukurlah aku bukan pengadu, atau mungkin kalian sudah menjadi gelandang dijalanan sekarang atau masuk bui.

"Lebih cepat"

'Cih, dasar diktator'

"Hn?!"

Hey bahkan gumamanku 'SANGAT' pelan dan jarak kami cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar 8 meteran lah. Sebutan diktator telinga gajah sepertinya cocok.

"Karena kau berhenti saat kusuruh lebih cepat, hukumanmu ditambah mengelap semua jendela disekolah ini dalam waktu satu jam. Lakukan setelah menyelesaikan lompat kodokmu"

Mataku menunjukkan bantahan

"Berani membantah, hukuman kutambah"

Nasib... nasib... Apasih salahku?!

Hey Uchiha sombong, kau tak tahu siapa aku, apa masalahku, dan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini semua. Ya, menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Ini adalah fict yg paling shine gak sabar buat nulis summarynya aja,shine ampe jejeritan saking suka sama ceritanya.

Oya,apakah adegan penyiksaan saki lusa malam itu harus dimunculkan?!Kalau harus,fict ini juga harus ganti rate.

Nde,judulnya keren ya?!Jadikanlah aku sandaranmu,KYAAAA... Romantiku datte...*kegilaanmeningkat.

Pas nulisnya,aura yg shine rasakan adalah suram n ,ceritanya aja penuh dengan kasihan sakura chan deh...*berderaiairmata.

Dari awal udah ada di warning,cruelty *-* jangan flame kalo gak kotori kotak review dengan flame kalo ada sarannya atau kasihtau adegan yg disuka,kalo gak?!. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Review minna san sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fict ini

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial S.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let Me Be Your Dependent

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: cruelty, typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), Sakura's POV, bagi yang lagi makan,minum atau kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan hal tersebut,mohon jangan dulu dibaca(yg nekat,shine gak tanggungjawab loh), and so many more.

Judul romantis, belum tentu isi serupa.

And this is it

,

,

,

Hari ini lompat kodok keliling lapangan 43 kali yang besarnya sepertiga kilometer di bawah sinar matahari jam duabelas sambil membawa barbel seberat satu kilogram, membersihkan seluruh jendela disekolah ini dalam waktu 2 jam tanpa istirahat sebelumnya, lalu setelah ini apa?!

Belum lagi hukuman yang akan kuterima dengan hormat di rumah nanti

Dan besok apa lagi?!

Haah... Dunia memang adil, saaaaanggat adil...

Senyum kecut, sinis, dipaksakan, atau apapun itu terkembang mengingat takdir bodoh ini.

"Weittss... Jangan asal hitung, nona. Mau kutambah hukumannya?!"

'Tidak _senpai'_ aku menggeleng cepat

"Hn, lanjutkan"

Benar-benar takdir bodoh.

"Uchiha _sama_ , ketua osis dari OHS disini. Ia menunggu anda di ruang rapat"

Huh?! Anda?! Memang setinggi apa, jabatan pemuda diktator ini?!

"Kali ini kau beruntung. Lanjutkan besok, ditambah satu hukuman lagi"

"A-A-! hial"

Shine:hial disini berarti Saku lagi dijahit mulutnya,berpengaruh juga pada kata yang terdengar.

BTtS

Aa, melanjutkan yang tadi dikatakan author, kalian pasti sangat penasaran akan mulutku yang dijahit. Begini-

Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah dua?! Kalau aku tak pulang secepatnya, entah apalagi hadiah yang menantiku.

,

,

"Dua jam setengah?! Boleh juga kau" dua jam?! Anak KIHS macam apa kau ini?! Satu jam setengah dibilang dua jam, dasar gila. Dan yah, tentu saja boleh. Ini rumahku, aku bisa keluar masuk tanpa perlu izin darimu. "Dan sedang apa kau dan calon suamiku tadi? Kalian terlihat mesra- oh tidak, palingan kau yang menggodanya. Bagian tubuh mana yang kau tunjukkan untuk membuatnya melirikmu?! Biar kubakar hingga Sasuke _kun_ tak mendekatimu lagi" bagus, mari kita lihat bagian mana dari tubuhku yang akan hangus terbakar!

"Jangan Tenten sayang... Ia akan sangat kesakitan... Benar kan, anakku sayang?!" hueeeekk... Anak?! Sayang?! MIMPI! "Lebih baik siram atau rendam saja dia dengan air mendidih. Itu jauh lebih manusiawi"

Gila... Mereka berdua ini kanibal. Bakar?! Kau pikir aku ayam?! Siram atau rendam?! Aku bukan mi instan.

Tidak, memang mau kemana aku?! Tempatku untuk pulang hanya disini, rumah megah yang besarnya seperenam dari kapal Titanic.

Aku anak tunggal dan belum sempat merasakan memiliki adik padahal waktunya tinggal sebulan sebelum ia lahir ke dunia keras ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada _Tou san_ yang menggugurkan kandungan _Kaa san_ hingga adikku tak perlu merasakan pahitnya menjadi sepertiku. Namun karena itu pula, aku jadi seperti sekarang.

,

,

"Mencari Lee?" aku mengangguk tanpa berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu

"Bukannya kau mengusirnya tiga minggu?!" aku mengangguk lagi "Khawatir? Tenang, ia bersamaku. Sebentar lagi dua iblis itu akan ke _mall_ , setelahnya kau boleh bertemu Lee"

Aku berbalik dengan mata yang terlihat menyipit tanda sedang tersenyum

'Ahihahou, Jihaiya _jii_ han'

"Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, berikan aku uang sakumu dan semuanya impas"

Hng, susah kuduga.

"JIBAKE! ANTARKAN KAMI KE _MALL_... CEPAAAAAAATTT..."

" _Ha'i_ , Tsunade _sama_ " raut dan nada bicaranya berbeda jauh. "Lihat kan?! Mau kuberi pelajaran?! Nih!" maksud Jiraiya _jii san_ adalah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan angin supaya ibu dan anak itu muntah sesampainya di _Mall_ atau membuat mereka berteriak 'JIBAKEEEE... HENTIKAAAAAAANN...' atau 'JIBAKEEEE... KAU AKAN KUPECAAAAAATT...' meskipun begitu, Jiraiya _jii san_ tak pernah dipecat. Itu hanya ancaman bodoh semata.

 _ **Tak perlu. Cukup jemput mereka agak terlambat saja, seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini, alam yang akan membalas mereka dengan hujan sekitar jam empat sore nanti**_

Ini yang kutulis di secarik kertas pemberiannya

"SIIIP. Tapi, sebagai balasannya kau harus membuatkanku onigiri versi barumu"

 _ **Boleh, tapi juga bukakan ini untukku**_

Aku menunjuk jahitan pada mulutku

"Setelah mengantar mereka. Kau main sana, dengan Lee. Ia kusembunyikan di gudang dua"

Gudang dua?! Waw, aku tak pernah memikirkan tempat seaman itu.

,

,

"TA-DAI-MAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ohaei"

"Oiya, ini kan gudang, bukan rumah" kakek tua itu malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya didepan pintu gudang

"Huhahlah, lehah henha hohoh ihi hai huluhu"

Shine:sudahlah, lepas benda bodoh ini dari mulutku

BTtS

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_... Anak muda jaman sekarang kurang ajar semua, ya?!"

Hey, pak tua ini menghina kita kurang ajar, mau kubalas?! Tidak?! Yakin tidak mau?! Begitu? Benar-benar tidak mau?! Aku punya ide pembalasan yang cocok. Kutanya untuk terakhir kalinya, benar? Yakin tidak mau kubalas?! Yasudahlah... Jangan menyesal, ya?!

Dimulai dari masker biru kehijauan yang kupakai, lalu menggunting benang pada sela-sela mulutku, dan berakhir dengan merobek kulit buatan yang kubeli dengan harga mahal.

"A-Addidididih... Pelan, _jii san_ , pelan... Ini mulut mahkluk hidup, bukan mayat"

"Diiaam, mau kulepas tidak sih?!"

"A-A'- jangan ditarik dong. Gunting saja kan bisa. Sakit, _jii san_ , SAKIT"

"Hanya menarik benang diujung mulutmu saja, kok sakit?! Dasar Haruno tunggal manja, kau ini!"

"Hey, ini sakit! Meskipun hanya kulit buatan, ini tetap menempel di wajahku. Rasanya gatal-gatal perih, tahu tidak?!"

"Apa kau kesakitan?! Ooh, cucu kesayanganku..."

Habis memarahi, sekarang malah bertanya. Kepikunan orang ini benar-benar parah...

"Cucu?! Hiy..."

"Kenapa?! Kau sudah seperti cucuku sendiri"

"Hng, se-per-ti. Bukan se-be-nar-nya. Menikah saja belum, kok sudah punya cucu?!"

"Itu penghinaan yang langsung menusuk hati terdalamku, loh"

"Itu berita terbaik yang ingin kudengar"

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan, nanti"

"Apa? Mengenai apa?! Ada apa?!"

"Nanti, 'nanti', NANTI!" menormalkan saraf otaknya yang sepertinya sangat tegang kalau mengajakku bicara dan menghela nafas "Yang jelas, ini berita buruk untuk kita berdua"

Mencuri-gakan dan membuat pena-saran...

,

,

,

"Ayo masuk, buatkan aku onigiri terrrrrrrrr...enak... serumah. Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak masuk areal _Mall_ tadi. Bau _junk food_ membuatku semakin lapar saja. Susah payah kuisi otakku dengan pemikiran kalau makanan-makanan itu akan membuatku semakin gendut dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti statusku dari perjaka tua menjadi suami dan ayah lalu kakek"

"Itu adalah hal paling tidak mungkin terjadi didunia ini"

"Kau jahat, lain kali kalau kau dikejami lagi, jangan harap bantuanku" dikejami?! Bahasa dari planet mana, itu?!

"Memangnya sejak dulu, siapa yang mulai menolong?! Siapa yang meminta?!"

CKLEKK

"Huaaaaah... Bahuku pegaaaaalll... _Tadaima_ " dua mahkluk utusan setan sudah pulang rupanya

" _Okaeri_ " tak mungkin kata ini berasal dari mulutku

Mata Tenten terbelalak saat ingin melirik Jiraiya _jii san_ , namun matanya tak sengaja melihatku yang berubah penampilan.

Berbisik pada Ibunya ' _Kaa san_ , lihat wajah si upik pink'

Menoleh padaku seakan tenaganya yang tadinya hilang, kembali seketika "HEY, bagaimana bisa mulutmu normal kembali?!"

"Sepulang sekolah kau mencegatku dan menyuruhku melepaskan jahitannya!"

"Bohong, dasar gadis murahan kau"

"Tanyakan saja pada Jiraiya _jii san_ " ucapku santai

"Ya, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja mendengar yang kau katakan"

"Jiraiya itu memihakmu, jadi pasti ia akan menjawab ya meskipun itu bohong"

"Fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan"

"Jangan mengancam Ibuku, kau jalang"

"Perkataanku salah?! Bukankah itu sudah diajarkan Orochimaru _sensei_?! Kau mengelak apa yang beliau ajarkan?! Mau kulaporkan?!"

"T-T-idak, jangan... Hehe... Kau cantik saat jahitannya dilepaskan"

"Kok pulang sebelum menelepon?!" wajah Jiraiya _jii san_ terlihat agak kesal

"Kami hanya pulang untuk meletakkan ini. Tas kami dicopet, tapi dompetku dan Tenten masih aman karena seorang tukang parkir keriput lemah"

HEY COPET! Aku memihakmu!

"Hm, hm, kami hanya pulang untuk meletakkan ini dan istirahat sejam. Ada butik baru bodoh yang mengadakan obral jam 4 sore nanti. Naa... kau... Ambil ini dan masukkan dalam kamarku. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, kubunuh kau"

"Kalian tidak punya baju baru untuk Sakura?!"

"Mimpi apa kau?! Suruh saja dia pakai baju dari kain kafan atau organdi murahan" gad- maksudku wanita bercepol ini memandangku sinis dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang.

"JIBAKEEE... AMBILKAN AIR HANGAT UNTUK KAKIKU" lalu si wanita setengah abad menunjukku "Dan kau, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kemari!"

Tamparanlah, hadiahnya. Aku tahu itu, kalau aku melawan atau menghindar, akan ada hadiah malam dari Tenten yang menungguku.

Yak, mari kita hitung bersamaaaaaa...

4

3

2

1

Ancang-ancang sebentar daaaaaaannn...

PLAK

"Kau tampak cantik dibandingkan saat kami baru saja pulang tadi" bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya. Sudah kuduga dari gaya jalannya, memang terlihat lelah juga. Sepertinya Tenten tidak mabuk. Wajahnya terlihat normal, hanya kelelahan.

Darah, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan aku mulai menyukai warna ini, saking seringnya aku melihatnya. Namun tidak rasa dan bau anyir+karatnya.

"SAKURAAA!" hanya kutunjukkan senyum terbaikku pada Jiraiya _jii san_ yang wajahnya sangat panik

"HOOY... Kemarilaaah... JIRA _KUN_... Rendam dan pijat kakiku...Hoaaaaaammmm"

Shine:menguap itu ada karna saat mengetik adegan diatas,shine dipasanglah uapan(?) itu.

BTtS

" _Daijoubu_ , Jiraiya _jii san_. Lakukan saja yang _grand witch_ inginkan"

"Tunggu di kamarmu, aku akan kembali dan membawakan obat"

"Tidak perlu, efek gel penghilang sakit masih ada. Jadi aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan melawan, Haruno Sakura _ojou sama_ " bagian empat kata terakhir ditekankan setekan-tekannya.

Kalau sudah dipanggil begini, aku tak mungkin berani melawan. Meskipun aku yang dipanggil _ojou sama_ , serasa bagai Jiraiya _jii san_ lah tuannya, ya?!

,

,

Hari berganti, aku harus menyelesaikan hukuman aneh yang dijatuhkan padaku.

Tak biasanya kerumunan tebal _fansgirl_ bodohnya kosong. Mungkin karena diusir, sekarang yang menjadi tujuanku sedang membaca buku... entahlah apa, yang kulihat hanya kata _bussines_.

"Uchiha _sama_ , aku kesini untuk melanjutkan hukuman"

"Siapa?!"

"Sakura-

Kalimatku malah dipotong "Ingat perjanjian kemarin?!" perjanjian apa?! Hanya keinginan sepihak darimu, kok.

"Iya"

"Kumpulkan daun kering sebanyak 200 lembar"

"Warnanya seperti apa?"

"Coklat tua. Pastikan. Kering. Dan sudah jatuh, bukan petik dari pohonnya"

"Apa asal pohonnya harus spesifik?"

"Tidak. Hanya kumpulkan yang besarnya mendekati atau lewat telapak tanganmu"

"Baik, Uchiha _sama_ " _sama_ , _sama_. Aku juga terhormat, tahu.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunku, kau kuberi keringanan. Hukuman tadi, bisa kau lakukan sambil membersihkan jendela-jendela" wow, tujuh belas kata.

Maksudnya, aku tak perlu mencarinya ditempat tertentu. Cukup kumpulkan yang terlihat saja, kalau belum mencapai 200, cari saja ditempat yang kuinginkan.

"Meskipun aku tidak mengenal dekat _senpai_ , kuucapkan _otanjoubi omedetou gazaimasu_." _ojigi_ pelan saat ia berdiri, berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkanku.

Berhenti di langkah ke empat "Hn. Seumur hidupku, kaulah yang pertama kali memberiku ucapan selamat"

"M- _Moshiwake gazaimasen_ , Uchiha _sama_ "

" _Iye'_ , _Arigatou_ "

Shine:moshiwake gazaimasen disini berarti 'maafkan atas kelancanganku'.seumur hidupnya ini pertama kali ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke maksudnya dengan tulus,karna yang lainnya itu ogah"an(keluarganya) dan kebanyakan karna ada maunya(biasalah kayak fansgirl,anak cewek koleganya paman Fugaku,atau semacamnya)

BTtS

W-Wah... Pertama kalinya Uchiha dan itu Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih. W-Wow..., benar-benar WOW!

,

,

"Telepon penata rambut Mezuki Harima, cepatlah jalang!"

"Hng, ya baik"

"Sebentar lagi Harima _san_ datang, kau disuruh menyiapkan segalanya seperti biasa"

Entahlah, apa yang dimaksud menyiapkan segalanya seperti biasa. Mungkin itu barang-barang aneh semacam krim penutup keriput sementara atau _hairroll_ tenaga super duper maksimal saking kerasnya rambut pirang nenek tua ini dan anaknya.

"Malam ini kau tak perlu menambahkan racun dalam makanan, karena kami harus memenuhi undangan keluarga Uchiha. Calon menantuku berulang tahun hari ini, kami akan makan makanan yang sehat dan bersih, tidak seperti buatanmu yang selalu kotor"

Che, makanan buatankulah yang membuat kalian memiliki lemak yang katanya 'merusak penampilan'

"Kau mau kubawakan apa?!"

"Keselamatan kalian" aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berdua mati tanpa kuabadikan tiap detiknya

"CIH, doakan saja keselamatanmu sendiri. Kami berdua sudah pasti dilindungi Tuhan" orang macam kalian tak mungkin dilindungi, Tuhan sudah membuka jalan untukku membunuh kalian berdua secepatnya.

,

,

"Jam sebelas malam begini, _konbini_ mana yang buka?! Jiraiya _jii san_ gila"

Kuingat lagi kalimat terakhirnya sebelum aku keluar rumah...

'Berdoalah semoga bukan penampakan pria, tapi pangeran pria yang menemuimu ditengah jalan' memangnya ada pangeran wanita?! Dasar orang tua.

"Whuuuuy... Akhirnya keburu. Kalau terlambat semenit saja, mungkin aku tak bisa masuk"

Oh, ada bangku taman. Kebetulan...

 _Dress_ coklat muda motif bungaku berkibar sebelum aku duduk

Menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Kulakukan itu berulang kali hingga-

"Kau!"

"O-Oh, Uchiha _senpai_... _Konbanwa_ " berdiri dan ber _ojigi_ pelan

"Kau disini" kalimat dengan nada yang datar, seperti biasanya.

" _Ha'i_. Aku baru saja pulang dari konbini. Uchiha _senpai_ sendiri?!"

Dia memakai setelan jas warna abu-abu tua, dengan dua kancing kemeja putih teratas yang terbuka. Antara rapi dan acakan.

"Ingat ini hari apa?"

"Mencari angin atau keluar dari kejenuhan pesta ulang tahun Uchiha _senpai_?!"

"Hn"

"Ingin kutemani?!"

"Bukankah kau harus pulang? Ini sudah larut malam"

Tersenyum kecil "Kebetulan, aku tidak terburu-buru. Rumahku juga tidak jauh dari sini. Orang tua dan saudaraku berada ditempat seharusnya senpai berada"

"Pestaku!?"

"Benar"

"Duduklah" seperti biasa, Uchiha pria selalu tukang perintah. "Kau tidak datang?"

"Orang sepertiku tidak mungkin datang" dan dibalas alisnya yang terangkat. "Lagipula, undangan yang diberikan hanya untuk mereka, namaku tidak tercantum"

"Oh"

"Dan lagi, aku tak punya pakaian yang bagus atau ibu peri yang akan menolongku ke pesta"

"Jadi, menurutmu aku pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari ibu tiri dan siksaan?!"

Yah, semoga saja.

E-Eh?!

Blush

"Tidak, b-bukan begitu. A-Aku tidak bilang seperti kisah Cinderella, kan?! S- _Senpai_ saja yang GeeR"

"Hn, terserah. Sudah terlalu larut, _Tou san_ ku pasti sudah mengirim orang untuk mencariku. Kau pulanglah"

"I-Iya... Terimakasih untuk malam ini"

"Ini kan bukan kencan"

Blush

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu... Hanya saja, mengobrol dengan Uchiha _senpai_ membuatku merasakan punya seorang teman"

"Hn, sampai besok"

Berdiri bersamaan

" _Mata ashita_ " lalu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh betisku. "Oh ya ampun, daging-daging ini harus secepatnya masuk kulkas, bodohnya aku" kupukul jidatku agak kencang "Aw, ini malah semakin menyiksa diriku"

"Jangan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila"

Weh, ternyata masih ada disana. Sepertinya segala yang kulakukan tadi sudah dilihat, memalukan!

" _Mata ashita_ " melambai pelan padaku yang hanya kubalas _ojigi_

' _Ojigi_ itu penting, dan ciri khas orang Jepang' itu mottoku

Berbalik dan hampir melangkah sebelum

"HEY!" berbalik lagi, ternyata memang memanggilku. "Jangan sampai terlambat, besok. Atau hukuman kuberikan lagi!"

Itu adalah salah satu yang paling tidak kuinginkan untuk terjadi saat ini

"Iya" kumohon jangan bicara lagi, daging-daging mahal ini akan membusuk kalau tidak cepat masuk kulkas.

Hening, berarti sudah pergi...

Lanjutkan dengan kecepatan penuh

,

,

"Dari mana?!"

" _Konbini_ "

"Selarut ini?! Kau pikir aku sebodoh dirimu?! Apa yang kau lakukan ditaman, hah?!"

"Istirahat"

"Ooh, jadi... Kau ingin istirahat setelah berjalan kaki yang bahkan jaraknya tidak sejauh lapangan sekolah?! Lalu siapa yang menemanimu?! Pacarmu?! Suami _backstreet_ mu?! Atau... Dia pelanggan yang mengajakmu melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya kalian lakukan di... Kamar hotel?!"

Grrrrrrr... Dia sudah keterlaluan!

"Dia kakak kelas yang tidak populer" jawabku datar

"Kau ingin diberikan contekan untuk ulangan nanti?! Ckckckck, dasar gadis licik- eh, tapi kau benar masih gadis, bukan?!"

Tap Tap Tap

Kutinggalkan saja wanita gila ini

"Akh"

"Kalau aku sedang mengajakmu bicara, jangan mengacuhkankanku dan pergi dong. Hatiku sakit melihatnya"

Sakit, sakit aja! Masbuge?! Kenapa gak sekalian mati?! Biar rumah ini kembali ke tangan Haruno yang sebenarnya.

"Oya, jangan pernah menyentuh Uchiha _kun_ lagi. Kau sudah punya kakak kelas yang tidak populer"

"Hng" memang kapan aku pernah menyentuh Uchiha _senpai_?! Wanita ini wajib diperiksa kejiwaannya!

,

,

Waktu tidurku hanya dua jam setengah, karena?! Setelah dituduh, aku dibawa ke kamar mandi dan disiram air yang baru diangkat dari kompor. Setelah itu dicambuk sekitar enam belas kali- mungkin setelah melepas semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhku. Diceramahi sambil sesekali ditampar, ditendang, dan dilempar batu saat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Lalu didorong ke dinding sampai tulang bagian kanan tubuhku serasa remuk.

Itu semua terjadi dalam waktu empat jam. Jam lima lewat, waktu wajibku bangun mengingat masa orientasi masih lima hari lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang ini sudah terlambat untuk ke sekolah.

"CK, kurang ajar! _OBAKE MONO_!"

perjalanan yang biasanya hanya setengah jam, berubah menjadi satu jam. Kaki kananku agak pincang sekarang, rambut panjangku sepertinya akan dipotong pendek sesampai disekolah nanti, sial, sial, sial!

Didepan gerbang sana, seseorang yang tak sengaja kutemui semalam, berdiri menatapku datar.

5 menit kemudian...

Menghela nafas "Entah kesialan apa ini, hingga aku harus menunggu seorang peserta orientasi terlambat yang jalannya terseok-seok"

"M- _Moshiwake arimasen_ " sekuat tenaga yang ada, kubungkukkan tubuhku sedalam mungkin. Berharap mendapat maaf dari senior didepanku.

Onyxnya kembali terarah pada buku yang kemarin kulihat "Apa sekarang masalah pada mulutmu berpindah ke telinga?! Hukuman barumu, bersihkan sekolah ini sebelum bel pulang"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya?! Kau menganggapnya ringan, ya?! Baik, akan kutambah satu lagi" tatapannya beralih padaku lagi "Kau, harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku hingga masa orientasi selesai"

Bagus

Dirumah jadi babu, di istana Uchiha jadi _maido_...

Sebaiknya kutolak sebelum terlambat "Uchiha sam-

"Menolak?! Hm... Ada skorsing cukup lama untuk ini"

"A-Ap- tapi aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan rumah... Dan ada banyak halangan untuk keluar rumah selain ke sekolah"

"Kau punya banyak penjaga?! Katakan saja bekerja"

" _Senpai_ , orang tuaku tidak bodoh" wajahku menampilkan raut sememohon mungkin 'setidaknya tidak sebodoh mahkluk terbodoh didunia yaitu mereka sendiri, wahaha' berdehem sedikit "Kami keluarga kaya raya, _senpai_. Untuk apa mencari uang kalau uang yang ada terbagi di hampir semua bank Jepang?!"

"Mencari pengalaman?!"

"HA?! Alasan jenis apa itu?!" tatapanku bosan dan nada bicaraku datar

"Ingat skorsing... Langsung dari kepsek"

'Aku... Dilarang mendekati Uchiha _sama_...'

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk apapun yang akan terjadi padamu"

Semanis apapun kata-katamu, _senpai_... Tak akan bisa menutup pahit hidup yang kujalani...

"Baiklah, hanya empat hari kan?!"

"Hn. Dimulai dari hari ini. Cepat kerjakan hukumanmu, pastikan penjaga sekolah tidak menyentuh peralatan bersih-bersihnya"

"Baik, Uchiha _sama_ "

"Tunggu! Ikat rambutmu hingga sebahu, atau kupotong sampai telinga"

Yah, apa kubilang?! rambut sepinggangku memang sering menimbulkan kontroversi...

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Ini semua gara" hp kambel yg cepat yg sudah jauh,terhapus sampe dibagian yg sebelum diketik itu membuat shine malas buat minna san,shine bela"in nulis minna san suka fictnya,whatever will shine do(?)*asalbahasainggris

Fict ini mirip sinetron dulu 'Ratapan Anak Tiri'?!shine belum pernah nonton tapi judulnya kayak gak asing banget...berarti ini seharusnya berjudul 'Ratapan Ponakan Tiri' wahahaha

Gak!dari awal fict ini bukan terinspirasi dari Cinderella.adegan manapun gak bisa disamakan dengan Cinderella karna ini 'murni hasil otak shine'.cinderella gak sekolah,umur udah lewat 16,gak disiksa pangeran pas MOS,siksaannya gak sekejam ini,gak punya pembantu setia kayak kakek Jiraiya,rumah gak setara yg pangerannya punya kayak disini,gak punya ibu tiri n sodara tiri kayak di Cinderella tapi tante sama sepupu jahat,tokoh utama gak pernah pendendam tiap disiksa kayak disini,n yg paling penting gak punya tiga pangeran kayak disini*spoiler

Entah kebetulan atau apa,kalimat Sasuke selalu 10 atau 16 kata,ya?!itu gak disengaja loh,hontouni...

Yg pernah nonton film Salt pasti ngerti kulit buatan yg shine maksud itu apa?!

Dari awal udah ada di warning,cruelty *-* jangan flame kalo gak kotori kotak review dengan flame kalo ada sarannya atau kasihtau adegan yg disuka,kalo gak?!. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


End file.
